


I'm More Than (Slow updates)

by BackPainIsABitch



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Flashbacks, Gang Violence, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human Experimentation, Hybrids, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackPainIsABitch/pseuds/BackPainIsABitch
Summary: First story, you can roast me and I'll take it as constructive criticism. Hope you guys enjoy the story
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Kudos: 7





	I'm More Than (Slow updates)

**Author's Note:**

> First story, you can roast me and I'll take it as constructive criticism. Hope you guys enjoy the story

Nightmares. They have plagued the mind of a young adult, Jonathan Denis, age 21. He has had these nightmares for years now thankfully, his friend is there to help him through daily life. Hershey, a young female german shepherd. Jonathan's retired service dog and more importantly his best friend.   
Jonathan woke up with adrenaline pumping through his veins as Hershey lays on him licking his masters and caretakers face until he calms down. Once Jonathan calmed down he slowly got up and got ready for the long day ahead of him. Jonathan wasn’t a very social guy especially after a few unfortunate circumstances that lead him to have a “terrible” life, well to other people that is. Jonathan is a bright guy and always likes to look at the positive for example, he got up today and got ready. That was something he could only dream of a few years back, but now he’s on his own two feet living in a small but comfortable apartment in Los Santos, the city of gangs, strippers, and drugs. Jonathan wonders why he moved into this city but Delirious does.  
So on with his day he showers and gets Hershey ready for the day. Johnathan then leaves the apartment to go to the job that he got when job surfing. The job is within walking distance and it's one of Jonathan's favorite places to be, a bakery. The bakery is a small well-known family owned place called Buddy’s Bakery. Buddy’s Bakery has a homey feel to it with its polished wood floors, tables, and seats, also with its brick walls and numerous types of mouth watering bread that was patiently waiting to be sold and eaten. The sweats were in a glass showcasing container, on top of the container was the register and tip jar. The smells of freshly baked bread and home slaps him in his face when he walks in, the little jingle of the bell at the door startles Johnathan. He hears chuckling behind the counter, as Johnathan looks over there is a man leaning against the counter right by a register. The man easily towers over Jonathan then again, Jonathan is very short. He's 5’3 and about 130 pounds. This man is easily 6’0 and muscular; handsome too. Short black hair with a gorgeous tan to match, his golden eyes with brown speaks in them. Jonathan can see his muscles through his red flannel that he is wearing, making him blush. This mysteriously hot guy behind the counter also has a pair of brown wings attached to his back. Hybrids are uncommon nowadays with them being targeted by normal humans. Jonathan didn't gawk at the man because he himself was a hybrid, a very rare hybrid to be exact. He was an albino raccoon hybrid although, he was often mistaken to be an arctic fox, and the city that he currently lives is in Canada so he doesn't stick out even more than he obviously does. In South Carolina were Jonathan used to live he stuck out like a sore thumb against the other hybrids in his community, after all, pure white ears and puffy tail caused a lot of trouble for him. After all others in South Carolina had more forestry colors like green, brown and black, and most of them were some type of bird, snake, or some type of deer.  
Jonathan blushes and looks down as the man with the red flannel looks him up and down, “What can I get for you today sir.” the man says cheerfully his eyes are calm with the slightest hint of amusement, his lips also going up forming a smirk. Jonathan blushed and looked away, his ears going slightly back as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink, “Um, I'm actually the guy you guys hired from South Carolina,” Jonathan said, tail swinging slightly, a sign of nervousness. The man with the red flannel blinked owlishly, “Oh, so you’re the new hire we got from the U.S. We've never had a person apply from another country before, it was a shock to everyone in the shop.” The man rambled, Jonathan turned a bright red not realizing he was already known to be from the U.S. The man seemed to notice his rambling and quieted down looking at the new hire. He admired him, light brown hair with even lighter skin, bright blue eyes with little specks of purple and red. The new hire was wearing an oversized light blue sweatshirt with black ripped jeans and converse, the thing that surprised the man behind the counter though was his ears and tail. The man squinted his eyes but said nothing. Jonathan looked around the room nervously, “Umm my name is Jonathan, yours?” The man thankfully smiled, “The names Evan, welcome to Los Santos.”.


End file.
